Her Sweet Kiss
by SapphireGauntlet
Summary: Dedicated to Crescenta Lark and TrixieNancy124 Is your love real when you were orchestrated to fall in love?


**AN: Happy New Year ! Sorry if I wasn't online much. I got sick with a virus and its only now that I'm no longer coughing and sneezing. **

**Also by some happy coincidence, the witcher is finally out on netflix and after 3 or 4 years of waiting I finally watched it (If it isn't obvious I love the witcher and my girl crush is Yennefer). It has inspired me to write this story. It is still primarily a totally spies story but it is coming from my witcher high. This fanfic is also a songfic (italicized words are the song lyrics).**

**There is also an element that I got from Vampire Academy (but its just one).**

**Finally I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Crescenta Lark and TrixieNancy124 thank you for reviewing my stories and I hope you both like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies, Vampire Academy or the Witcher series. Totally Spies is owned by marathon; Vampire Academy is owned by Richelle Mead and the Witcher is a property of Mr. Sapkowski, CD Project, and Netflix. I also do not own the song "Her Sweet Kiss" which is a part of the Witcher Netflix series and is written by Sonya Belousova and Giona Ostinelli.**

It had been how long since he had went on any type of espionage mission to gather intelligence. This time, it was a self-sanctioned mission. Not sanctioned by W.O.O.H.P or L.A.M.O.S.

Lately he had been suffering from insomnia. Maybe it was his paranoia manifested in his body. Maybe it was his instincts warning him not to let his guard down because he could feel someone watching him. And this had been going on far longer than he was comfortable with.

His first thoughts were that it was W.O.O.H.P. placing a tracking device on him. But after he checked his own spy devices within W.O.O.H.P. he also confirmed his own doubts. W.O.O.H.P. while technologically advanced, did not have the money to produce the technology the tracker has. It was an internal nanobot tracker. From what he could tell, it wasn't doing any physiological harm. He had a confirmation from a doctor that while it is inside him, it wasn't harming him.

He doubled check on the whereabouts of Dimunitive Smalls and the rest of his team. The last time they were responsible for shrinking not only the major landmarks of the world but also making Clover and some school rival giant sized and caused chaos. He also checked up on Vemosa and his assistants since it was their output that was the closest to doing espionage on a nano and internal scale. Neither Smalls or Vemosa were bound to get out anytime soon since W.O.O.H.P. had taken advantage of their nano size. Anything smaller would make them vulnerable to ordinary bacteria.

If it wasn't either of them, then it must be someone with whom he hasn't encountered before. It couldn't be any of the other members of L.A.M.O.S. since none of them knew how to properly make nanotech. It therefore has to be someone who was aware of who he was.

But who?

XXXXXXXXX

She doesn't know why she was punished for not being pregnant.

And maybe it was only a big deal now but her dysmennorhea was more painful now than any past experiences. Previously she would first have pelvic pain and the pain would gradually increase in the next few minutes. This time, the pain was abrupt and she was now also experiencing a migraine.

Thankfully Clover and Alex left her with Chamomile tea and a bottle full of painkillers that they just bought. She vaguely recalls the last bottle being finished after their last mission which gave all of them bruises among other injuries. In order not to be late to class, all three of them practically devoured the last of the pain killers to get through their day.

She sat up to adjust her body into the morning light. She may not have classes today but she did have a lot of things to do. Her phone vibrated and a text from a classmate was asking her what time they should go to the café so they could work on their project together. She wasn't naive to not see that her classmate was attracted to her. But she also knew that despite all of the qualities that were admirable, feelings shouldn't be forced. And she simply did not have feelings for him. But because he hasn't made any moves on her yet she would just stay quiet until the moment she needs to tell of her indifferent feelings to him became necessary.

As she proceeded to shower, she didn't feel the nano tracker attach itself inside her and had started its work.

XXXXXXXXX

In an unknown location, a person received a successful transmission of the nano trackers attaching themselves to the intended targets.

Tim Scam, the most valuable member of L.A.M.O.S. and was the underappreciated brains of the group. The rest of them were filled with egos. Sure Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus were able to get away with removing the spies' memories but the plan failed because neither Terrence or Helga accounted for Boogie Gus' big mouth. But before that their previous schemes involving the plasma bots, and gene manipulation only failed because of the spies being able to figure out loop holes and successfully foiling their plans. Both schemes had input from Scam and had both schemes succeeded, no one would really know what had happened to the girls. He even suspects that the girls don't even need to be dead for the plan to work. With the girls thotoughly drained of their energy, someone would bring them to the hospital and restore their health. But no one would believe them if they told the truth of how they came to lose their energy. And had their plan to control Jerry and the spies succeeded, again rather than killing off already well trained spies, they could simply utilize them for their own means.

He personally did not consider the incident with the eightifier to be worth any in depth study because apart from the fact that Scam had no input, the incident had established that Boogie Gus was a member of L.A.M.O.S. and how stupid he was. True, the girls were getting younger and did not have their near adult bodies, but the same weapon also gave Jerry back his own agility making him even more dangerous. Several of the old agents regained their agility along with their youth which makes them far more dangerous than they were at present. Also, had the girls died in the "Neon graveyard" their dead bodies would probably lead to W.O.O.H.P and L.A.M.O.S among others being exposed. Neither would be ideal for anyone.

For Samantha Simpson, she was undoubtedly the substantial brains of the group. Sure her two friends are also capable of solving problems, but still she did most of the problem solving on their missions. She was excellent enough on her own and was selected by Jerry himself to do a solo mission regarding Jazz Hands. And like Scam, she also knew how to utilize the strengths and weaknesses of everyone in her team. He was impressed by how quickly she was able to create antidotes or quickly hack into systems without leaving a trace of any hacking activity.

What he found interesting was that Samantha had a crush on Scam when he was masquerading around as Mac Smit. What he found most interesting was Scam's seemingly non-reaction to her little confession. Or at least that's what he wants everyone to think. He also doubts that Samantha is aware of how her taste in men seems to conform to Scam's appearance.

For now all he has to do is observe. And maybe manipulate the right variables to see how they would react.

Its time to deploy more nanobots to different targets.

XXXXXXXXX

_The fairer sex, they often call it  
But her love's as unfair as a crook  
It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic, with naught but a look_

XXXXXXXXX

This was strange, he thought as he examined the paralyzed body on front of him. This woman was responsible for supplying some of the expensive raw materials that are frequently used for gadgets and weapons that were used in espionage. What made her special was that her company did not need require permits that other companies required. Just money, preferably through cash or a money transfer company. It was how W.O.O.H.P and other members of the intelligence community were able to innovate faster than any government.

He bent down as he studied her face closely. She was nearing her fifties and she was still breathing. But it was obvious she couldn't move her body.

He then brought out his own device and scanned her head and neck.

There was a nanobot in the same area he had.

But the difference is that it seems to be producing some sort of chemical to keep her paralyzed but still alive. What's dangerous is that by the way it is lodged inside her, a neurosurgeon might be required to remove it, but even then there is no guarantee that she will live.

"So that's what it will do." He murmured, anger and paranoia rising up. He was sick of being under someone else's control. Being simply another animal in their menagerie.

He then hears a pair of footsteps approaching the room and he quickly hides within the shadows. Soon he hears a gasp.

"Jerry, I've found her. She's not moving and I'm not sure if she's dead."

"I'll send for a team to pick her up. Sam, can you check if she's breathing?"

"Okay hold on." He's not sure whether or not to smile or to groan. Of all the spies that Jerry has to send it had to be her. He takes in a deep breath to steady himself. If she's here then the other two must be nearby.

"Good news Jerry, she's breathing and she still has a pulse, but her neck has black lines that are spreading with each heartbeat."

"Stay with her Sam, the team is on their way. Their picking up the victims that Alex and Clover found on their locations. They are in a more critical state." So she's all alone, and based on her sighs and groans, the teams Jerry sent are still a long way off. He's not sure what made him quietly step out of the shadows. Maybe it was one of the few times she was actually alone. Maybe it was because out of all the spies if he could appeal to her intellect he might be able to get on her good side.

Or maybe it was because of how attractive she looks when she was annoyed.

"What's the matter? Can't solve a problem now?"

XXXXXXXXX

She immediately got her laser lipstick out as she turned towards that all too familiar voice that was taunting her right now.

"What are you doing here Scam?" She felt rather than saw his smirk as he stepped towards her under the light. She took note of his relaxed stance as both hands were in his coat pockets.

"Why should I tell you that?"

"So you're the one behind this?"

"You know, for someone as smart as you, I was expecting more than just jumping into conclusions."

"I'm not jumping into conclusions." She raised her voice as she forced herself to relax enough to be ready for any surprise attacks.

"Then tell me Sam, where's your evidence that I paralyzed that woman? You won't find any of my fingerprints on her body."

"Why should I believe you?" She didn't know why but she was surprised and annoyed by his laughter.

"You don't need to. Check the body yourself. And if you are thinking that me simply being here is enough evidence to incriminate me." She didn't know how he did it but she found her back against a wall and her laser lipstick turned off and was on the floor.

"Then the same argument could be made for you." His eyes bore into hers and silently dared her to look away. She heard his hands press against the wall, one near her head and the other near her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Anything necessary." She hears a beeping sound near the hand that was near her head. Her heart started to beat faster as he leaned into her closer.

"Who are the other victims that Jerry sent your friends to investigate?" So he doesn't know, maybe she could use it to her advantage.

"Why should I tell you that?" She felt his body nearly touching hers. She doesn't know why but she didn't exactly want to leave. She sees him look at his hand which was settled near her head. It was only then she noticed that he was wearing a watch which was the source of the beeping sound. She couldn't discern what his expression was. Was he late for something? Did he set up a bomb?

"Because Sam, it appears you also have a nanobot attached inside your head. Just like that paralyzed woman behind me." Wait what.

"You're lying."

"Want a bet? Ask Jerry to scan your head for any nanobots." And before she knew it he was gone. And she overhears the W.O.O.H.P team Jerry sent was coming inside into her area.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in his headquarters he's still unsure why he still lingered around when he knew a team of Jerry's agents was soon arriving to assist her.

But he couldn't deny that it was worth seeing her eyes directed at him with more than just indifference. How she had enough energy to think about him.

Even if it was filled with rage and annoyance.

He immediately left when his device was able to detect a nanobot in a similar area to his. Looking back now, he's not sure why he gave her the information that she too had a nanobot stuck in her head in a place that required an extremely good neurosurgeon to remove. He's also not sure why he didn't mind asking her about the other victims of that Jerry had them investigate. He knew he could simply hack into the W.O.O.H.P system that he himself created to get information. He knew he didn't need to ask her since she probably wasn't yet aware of the whole picture.

But he just couldn't help himself.

His computer then notified him of W.O.O.H.P's information regarding the other victims.

Hmm something strange is going on. He thought as he quickly analyzed the data.

Just like the victim he studied up close the other two were also necessary in the manufacturing of equipment in the intelligence community.

If it was only based only on these three victims alone then it would be a clean cut explanation. Whether you were planning to dominate the world or fight international crime, you went to these people to get your resources.

It was a little too simple of an explanation for his liking. Especially when he knew that he and Sam had the same type of nanobots the three victims had.

XXXXXXXXX

_A storm raging on the horizon_

_Of longing and heartache and lust  
She's always bad news  
It's always lose, lose  
So tell me love, tell me love  
How is that just?_

XXXXXXXXX

She hates it when he's right. And what's more ridiculous was that they found out by accident that there was indeed a nanobot stuck inside her head in the same area where Scam's watch beeped. It turned out to also be the same area where the nanobots were attached inside the paralyzed victims.

She had dropped by to see any progress over the paralyzed but still living victims. And the sensors had detected one inside her when she unknowingly went within its range.

And now for safety reasons she was removed from the mission and their house had been given extra security.

"Don't worry Sammie we'll figure out who did it."

"Yeah Sam we won't let anyone paralyze you." Clover said as the three of them hugged before they left. Another paralysis victim popped up that they were sent to investigate.

Another significant person in the espionage community.

It doesn't make sense, she thought. Modesty aside, she was a notable agent within W.O.O.H.P. but she doubts that she has much impact in the espionage community as a whole. One of the reasons why the paralysis victims were well known and almost essential to the entire intelligence community was because they didn't pick sides. Sure W.O.O.H.P was not closely linked to any government but even it had its own affiliations.

But the victims made an impact. It was so huge that even the Center through Diana Lombard wanted to be updated on any progress on the investigation. The latest victim was on its way to deliver supplies to the center when it was paralyzed from the nanobot.

And because there was no concrete overarching hypothesis yet, Jerry decided to only let a select few know that she also has the nanobot in her head. And with the way it was located, it would require a carefully planned surgery by a neurosurgeon.

"It doesn't make sense, what do I have in common with the paralysis victims?"

"You mean 'we'". She threw a book at the all too familiar voice only to see him dodge it and catching it before it landed on the floor. When he straightened up, he straightened his jacket as he had a smug expression on his face.

"How did you get in here? W.O.O.H.P placed extra security-"

"Which I created. I'm not surprised that they didn't change much to my work. After all-" he tossed the book on her bed and settled himself to sit extremely close to her. She only realized how close when their knees touched.

"Why change something that is just so good at what it does, huh?" She stood up as she took the book and placed it back in her shelf. A good distraction from his eyes.

"You mentioned that you also have a nanobot inside your head?"

"Your sarcastic tone means that you don't believe me. Do you happen to have a nanobot tracker lying around?"

"Ugh, I believe you on this one alright!" she hears him laugh as she grabs a notepad before returning to her desk.

"You shouldn't shout at your guest."

"You trespassed in my house."

"I thought Clover and Alex also lived here?"

"My dwelling then. Look if you've got nothing to contribute to this discussion just leave."

"Haha is that so?"

"Scam!" She saw him hold both his hands up before straightening himself as he grabbed something in his coat. It was a flash drive.

"This is what I've analyzed about the nanobot tracker so far. Here's to hoping we could find out who placed them in us before we also get paralyzed." She reached to grab the flash drive but the moment she pulls away, he pulls her closer to him without releasing her hand. Once their faces were close his eyes held a serious expression.

"I think it would be better for both of us if nobody knew of this arrangement."

"You don't need to tell me twice. Once we get these nanobots off we'll go back to kicking your butt."

"Well would you look at that. Sammie is growing up and making deals with shady people."

"Oh shut up, we only have mutual interest in removing these nanobots."

"I beg to differ." And with that he released her hand and went to make his exit.

"How do I call you?"

"Tim Scam."

"That's not what I mean!" She wonders if it would be such a bad idea being paralyzed if it would prevent her from dying of high blood pressure.

"You're a hacker. You'll know what to do to contact me. Otherwise just wait for me to sneak back in."

"Oh how convenient."

"You don't want W.O.O.H.P to find out about us, don't you?"

"And your L.A.M.O.S buddies?" She had a mild enjoyment when she detected from the slight movement of facial muscle that she could see that he was cringing.

"They don't give a shit."

XXXXXXXXX

"How interesting" the man observed as he studied the incoming data on his computer.

"So physiologically speaking, they are attracted to each other. And both of them even got excited when they were holding hands." Even back in their encounter before the W.O.O.H.P team showed up, it seemed that while Sam's body was showing some signs of stress, also present was arousal which only increased when Tim's body moved closer to hers. What was also surprising was that her vaginal walls started to excrete lubrication. And yet her conscious mind did not register it.

Tim's body was also gave interesting findings. It seems that an underlying mental or physiological state suggests that he was acting as a predator on front of its prey. And as his body went closer to Sam's more blood traveled to his growing erection.

He wonders what would happen if there was contact; even if it was over clothes.

But it was still too early for that, it is still within the initial stages of attraction. In order for him to get away with his research, it must be deeper than that.

XXXXXXXXX

He wonders if the time spent with her was pure torture or a taste of paradise.

He could still recall the shocked look on her face when she quickly figured out that it was him who schemed and placed her in a separate location apart from her friends in a much more convenient location.

"Was it really necessary?"

"Clover is a light sleeper, we can't take any chances now can we?"

"I think you're just more paranoid than me."

"Then give me your guarantee that neither of them will go running back to Jerry the moment they find out you're working with me." She remained silent. They both knew that he was right. And if he found out, Jerry probably would point his finger back at Scam and say he was behind the trail of paralysis victims, lock him back up, and a case closed until another paralysis victim pops up.

"Besides, its not like you can't talk with them anymore." A report of another paralysis victim brought them back to their discussion and debate on probable motives. Particularly why they both had nanobots but weren't paralyzed yet.

"Based on the lab reports once the nanobot was attached it immediately began excreting the paralyzing liquid within minutes of attachment. But with us the nanobots have been there for some time but we've yet to be paralyzed."

"Did you miss the part where I've identified that it was a tracker. Shall we go through the basics of the components and purpose of a tracker?" He could see her about to retort but then her eyes widened.

"Tim, if the nanobots that we have are trackers...do you think we can find a way to track the signal?."

"Already did, its a dead end." Her eyes narrowed and while her rage was evident, he couldn't help but wonder if her eyes would always be attractive when she was riled up.

"What do you mean its a dead end? Aren't you Tim Scam, creator of majority of W.O.O.H.P's technology?"

"Oh trust me sweetheart, when I say its a dead end, its a dead end."

"Can I see why its a dead end?" He likes the look of concentration and eventual expression when she finds out why its a dead end.

"Well?"

"You don't have to be smug about it." Her mobile alarm went off signalling to them that their time together has ended. He can't help but feel partially satisfied at her surprise that it was already time for him to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, what if we were wrong in our assumptions." Over breakfast she could feel see the skeptical look he's giving her.

"Hear me out, what if the nanobots that we have are just trackers. Nothing more nothing less. It would explain why neither of us had been paralyzed yet and why within moments of attachment the other victims started to experience symptoms of paralysis."

"Okay but why single us out compared to the other paralysis victims?" Her eyes widen as a realization dawns on her.

"Maybe because we're both the brains of the group and whomever is behind this is tracking our brain activity. Learning how we both tick, how we solve -"

""Problems."" They both say at the same time.

"If this is true Tim, then the paralysis victims were just decoys." She sees him get another invention of his. Larger than the watch he used to detect the nanobot.

"I'm going to need you to lie down on your belly." He lead her to the bed and she did as he instructed. She was glad he couldn't see her face. She's not sure if she could hide how much she enjoyed feeling his fingers comb through her hair; clearing a spot in her scalp for his machine.

"Just relax and hold still." He whispered in her ear as she felt his device touch her scalp.

"Okay, my turn." They switched places and after confirming if she got the correct place, she cleared a spot in his scalp and imitated what he did.

"You don't have to hold the button. Just press it."

"Okay." She focused on her work although a part of her mentally took note of how relaxed his breathing is.

XXXXXXXXX

He doesn't know whether or to be disappointed or relieved.

Her hypothesis was correct. The nanobots they both had were not just matching, but were only trackers. When compared to the design of the nanobots that attached themselves to the paralysis victims.

He couldn't help but be disappointed that their time together would soon come to an end.

But realistically speaking it couldn't work between the two of them. He couldn't compromise her credibility in either her espionage career or in her ordinary life. It was why they kept their arrangement a secret and why this was supposed to be for their mutual benefit.

Nothing more nothing less.

"I told you so." He was released from his thoughts as he sees the smug look on her face as she holds up the recreated designs of the two nanobots used. The tracker and the paralyzer.

"Congratulations." He walks towards her as he grabs both designs from her hands.

"We're not done yet." Not as long as he can help it.

XXXXXXXXX

She deserves a movie award for best acting. That's what she will wish for in her birthday or whichever was the nearest event that required Clover and Alex to give her a gift. She would even accept a plaster of paris statue that was simply painted gold.

She has no idea how she managed to hide her feelings from Tim Scam. Maybe she was good at hiding it in her sarcasm and diverting her focus on finding out who the mysterious jerk is for planting the nanobots inside them.

"I highly doubt this is going to work."

"Well Tim we can't know until we try."

"You do realize that the nanobots are still inside us. A neurosurgeon is required to remove them."

"Well its a good thing I'm not going to base it on the actual thing but recreate it first from the designs we placed together."

"And how are you going to get your materials?"

"That's your job Mister-I-built-W.O.O.H.P's-technology." After a few moments of glaring they both laugh knowing that he was going to do it anyway. Its refreshing sharing sarcastic humor with someone who won't get offended. Sure she and her friends had similar exchanges, but she always had mental restraint because she feared offending them. But with Tim, once she got used to his dark humor, it was a liberating feeling of having little to no restraint on her sarcasm. He understood that they were both brutally honest people and sarcasm was an outlet for them to make fun of any bullshit they've encountered.

"You're doubting my capabilities?"

"Not your capabilities. I'm doubting the science behind it. In theory-" she savored his silence when she was able to show him the computer screen which showed the details of what the nanobots were tracking. It revealed that it was tracking not only their brain activity but also their physiological activity.

"Go on Tim Scam, tell me how stuff works."

XXXXXXXXX

_Her current is pulling you closer  
And charging the hot, humid night  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
Better stay out of sight_

XXXXXXXXX

A part of him knew that their time in solving this mystery was almost coming to an end. It was with regret that he has to end this limited relationship he has with her.

"Any progress in tracing who could be interested in our physiology and who has nanotech?"

"I have my suspicions about someone on the W.O.O.H.P board. Dr. -" her phone rang. He stayed quiet as she placed Jerry on speaker phone so he could also hear.

"Sam it seems the paralysis victims are getting better from the antidote the W.O.O.H.P lab has made. If you are ready we could perform the neurosurgery to remove the bot from you." That's right after making sure it was only a tracker and there was no ounce of paralyzing chemical inside her, Jerry instructed her to wait for news of an antidote before giving her neurosurgery.

Even though their findings both showed that it was only tracking their mental and physiological activity and they were more in danger of whomever had that information rather than a simple paralysis.

"Where are you going?" She asked after she ended her call.

"Find a neurosurgeon who is good and can be discreet about the nanobot."

"Tim, you don't need to. Look I know you have your doubts about Jerry..." but she stopped when they gazed into each other's eyes.

It was unfair.

But when was life fair? He knew his place is in the shadows and society's gray area. While she belonged to the lighter side.

"Thank you. But you know how he is." His last words to her before he left her temporary premises. For the both of them, for the sake of everything else, he knew he should leave before anything started between them.

XXXXXXXXX

"It has been delivered boss"

"Thank you, you may go." The doctor grinned in excitement at what is about to happen. It didn't matter that both Scam and Samantha had successfully taken his trackers off. He had all that he needed as they grew closer.

And his gift and riddle would drive everyone insane. But especially the two subjects of his study.

He was finished observing what was already there. He wanted to see how they would react to his token of appreciation.

After all, Jerry couldn't refuse a gift from a board member.

XXXXXXXXX

_I'm weak my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge_

XXXXXXXXX

"You two made quite the team." He pretended not to be surprised when Jerry told him as they sat across each other.

"Is that an early sign of dementia Jerry?"

"I'm done with this charade Tim. I turned a blind eye and even played along to you and Samantha practically living together. I wasn't lying when I had eyes on the two of you. Ironically it was your own work that made me realize who Sam was working with."

"Why was I sloppy?" He sarcastically asked in a self-imposed defense mechanism around the old man.

"No, you were too good. As the creator of most of W.O.O.H.P's technology you're the only one who could pull off being invisible to the security without harming it. Other hackers wouldn't hesitate to destroy our system. But not you, because its your own creation."

"So what happens now? Are you going to extend my sentence?"

"Why would I extend it when you've earned your way out?"

XXXXXXXXX

"How long have you two known?" Sam asks with a gentle smile as her two friends looked at her sheepishly.

"Since Jerry told us that he suspected Scam might be working with you on researching the nanoproblem."

"Nanoproblem?"

"Alex made the term up not me. But that doesn't matter, what happened?" She heard Clover's tone as she looked at Sam with a grin.

"Nothing happened, we researched together then parted waaaaaaaaays-" she and the girls fell through another of W.O.O.H.P's tunnels.

"I HATE IT WHEN JERRY INTERUUUUAAAAAAHHH"

"MAAAAYYYBBEEE WEEE SHOOOOOUUUULLLD FIIIIIIND HIIIIIIIM A-" Alex wasn't able to finish as her face landed on the cushion with Clover at her back followed by Sam.

"Hello girls-"

"JERRY What is it this time?" Clover asked angrily as she stood up and was almost going to push Jerry if Sam and Alex hadn't been holding her arms back.

"Glad you've asked. I've received a delightful gift from one of our board members and it has been puzzling me all morning." When Sam heard the term 'board member' she instantly became suspicious. Why would a board member send a gift to Jerry soon after the nanobot incident was finished.

Unless it was the same board member who was tracking her and Tim.

"Hold up, you Woohped us here, not for a mission but to help you solve some silly riddle on some paper weight?"

"Geez talk about priorities Jer, even Clover's all day job of reorganizing her shoe closet is more important."

"Girls you don't understand, look all I can tell you is Dr. Jones placed up a challenge for me to solve this riddle. And each day that I don't get it right, he pulls out funding for W.O.O.H.P's research."

"Oh, no research no awesome gadgets and rides. Gotcha, hey Sammie what are you thinking?" Alex looked at Sam as she looked at the paperweight which looked boring being a round metal object. It almost reminded her of a jewelry box.

"Have you tried opening it?"

"It doesn't open in the conventional way Alex." Sam observed as the paperweight seemed seemless. She felt the embossed words at the bottom, the words of the riddle.

"A diamond comes forth from the core,

So too my gift comes from something more.

It only reveals what is already there

Though it is up to you to judge if destiny has been fair."

"That's the entire riddle?"

"Yes Clover, that's it."

"Hmm, have you tried pounding it?"

"Why should I pound it Alex?"

"Cause Jer, the first line says that diamonds come from the core, so maybe you need pressure to open it."

"Good job Alex" Sam's eyes widen in realization.

"Except for one thing. This metal is nearly indestructible if you're going to be pounding it." G.L.A.D.I.S. interrupted as her mechanical claws demonstrated by dropping the paper weight onto the floor.

"Or maybe we need a different type of pressure. Jerry do you have something close to lava?"

"Hmm I'll see what our scientists can do."

XXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing Jones?" After overhearing Jerry's political problem and convinced that Dr. Jones was behind the nanobot incident he began hacking and researching.

As much as he doesn't want to recall painful memories of being a mindless guinea pig he had to breathe and continue on.

After a few hours of work, he discovered why neither he nor Sam were able to track him down. Pure hacking alone did indeed to a dead end. But he had his people convert it into a mix of binary and morse code, printed out on a punch card and then it was photographed and recreated from his end. And by some bizarre technology, he was always able to get the precise data. With satellite connection simply helping to fill in the missing gaps but not necessarily to form the entire picture. He was only able to discover this when he hacked directly in the doctor's computer.

He really should've listened to his instincts earlier.

"Why are you so obsessed with my life doc? Not enough for you that I got fired by being your experiment and Jerry refused to listen to me." He angrily smashed the keyboard as he finished his hack work.

But then he came upon his notes on that day.

"On this day I've successfully showed the entire board that given the right circumstances, Jerry's favorite is nothing but a tool. Capable of being either blood thirsty or merciful. I let everyone believe that all he has to do is order Timothy to do whatever he wants. What he doesn't know is that Timothy acts when I push the right buttons. The side effect of course is memory loss on Timothy's part. He will not recall that by my buttons I've controlled him to commit the massacre of the family whose heiress is pressing rape charges against me. He will not recall how I loved watching him torture each and everyone of them before they each cried for death. I then had him raid their vault and make him go through a very public escape for Jerry to see _in pari delicto_.

Now that the bastard is out of the way. I can finally have my own favorite seduce her way into Jerry's bed. At the end of the day, Lewis is still a man. She'll probably not remember anything once both he and I are done with her. I'd rather watch than participate in the act myself."

So that's what happened that day. Why he was confused as to how he was holding a bag of money and Jerry with a megaphone in a helicopter demanding that he puts his hands up and that he was surrounded.

He shakes himself out of this new revelation.

"What do you want with her Jones?" He murmured as he continued his work. Just because his life was ruined by him doesn't mean he'll allow it to happen to her.

Especially since it wasn't too late. He has to believe that it wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXX

"That was anti-climactic." Alex commented as the round paperweight revealed a simple chain necklace with a medallion like pendant. On its face it revealed a female figure and surrounding her was the text 'I expose what is already there'.

"What are the last lines of the riddle again?"

"Um...hold on I wrote it down. Here Sammie:

So too my gift comes from something more.

It only reveals what is already there

Though it is up to you to judge if destiny has been fair."

"Maybe the pendant holds the clue?"

"But Alex, it already says 'I expose what is already there' that means the third line of the riddle is already met."

"Hmm let me see if it has something to do with the metals in the necklace. Sam kindly place it on the ta-Tim Scam!" She was holding the necklace against the light trying to figure out if something was hidden against the light.

"What are doing here Scam?"

"You really shouldn't involve yourself in things you don't know Barbie." He pushed her out of the way and made it to Sam.

"Jerry return the damned thing back to Jones now."

"Tim, he threatened to pull out funding for our research and development department we can't afford that."

"Then I'll personally return it to him and shove it up his -"

"Didn't you technically solve the riddle since we opened the overly secured jewelry box?"

"No, Alex the riddle said that there's something more to it. But there's nothing unusual about the necklace." Sam said still holding the necklace.

"Sam just give it to me. I don't know what game Jones is playing but its better that you're not a part of it."

"Hmm well there doesn't seem to be anything unusual. Here-" when her fingers touched his about to hand him the necklace she felt a shock through her entire body.

All she could think of was Tim Scam. The man with whom she had fallen in love with. All of her restraint was suddenly gone. She didn't give a damn if they had an audience.

She just wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

XXXXXXXXX

_But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss_

XXXXXXXXX

He can vaguely remember what being under Jones felt like. Unlike in the movies there was a shock then he became a zombie henchman; he would simply follow what he thought his brain wanted to do but he had no clear consciousness of what was going on.

In contrast with what's happening now. He can tell the moment their fingers touched. The moment they first held hands, they both felt an electrical shock go through them. Something in the necklace was still keeping them conscious while it removed all restraints.

He didn't care how he had her against his body. All he cared about was how they were eagerly kissing and exploring each others mouths.

She has no idea how long he had waited and restrained himself from making any advances towards her.

Mmm her neck, he's probably a beast for savoring it and torturing everyone else. He didn't give a fuck if they were shocked that Sam is practically initiating sex by slipping one hand over his butt and the other was unbuckling his belt and opening his pants while he held her leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

"Eww what has gotten into them Jer?"

He resumed his exploration of her delicious mouth. Especially her tongue-

"Tim drop the necklace." With pleasure, for once the old man was making sense. He'd rather be holding either her head or her breast anyway.

When he let go, their tongues were still dancing together but their eyes opened as their restraint returned to them.

XXXXXXXXX

"So that's what the riddle meant." She heard Jerry murmer as he picked up the now blackened necklace which was previously shiny and metallic.

It only reveals what is already there

I expose what is already there

That means-

"Damn Jerry why do you have to interrupt the show?" They all heard a voice come out from the screen.

While she can tell neither of them wanted to lose contact, she's not going to continue giving Jones a show.

"What is the meaning of this Dr. Jones."

"It means my research was complete. My study of physiological and mental activities of the two lovers helped me create the perfect formula for removing any inhibition to themselves. You should be thanking me Jerry."

"Wait so the paralysis victims-"

"Was to push these two to work together and to increase the chances of them falling in love. They were both already attracted to each other before then, I was just the author of their love story." She could feel her hands clench in anger. How dare he! She forced herself to calm down when she felt Tim squeeze her hand back.

He was also angry.

"I was hoping for a baby to come out of it, but nevertheless there will still be time and many more chances."

"No, I won't allow it."

"A little too late Jerry. All funding for the research department has been halted."

"You sure about that?" Scam smirked as he continued typing in his phone.

"What are you talking about?" His tone was not concerned at all. By the look on Scam's face she could tell he had achieved some form of revenge.

"It seems your bank account is empty. All bank accounts in various identities you've had is empty." Tim didn't bother hiding his expression as everyone sees Dr. Jones receive a call from the first of many banks informing him that he should deposit right away to regain any form of savings.

He closed the screen and gave a slip to Jerry.

"I'm not returning, I don't care what you do with the money but it all went here." He left the room holding Sam's hand.

XXXXXXXXX

_But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss_

XXXXXXXXX

He could feel her insecurity rise as he drove her to his sanctuary. He couldn't blame her.

Their own feelings for each other, their experience together helped form a formula that removes all restraint. The limitation to it was that the couple should already have feelings for each other. It won't work for those who don't have any feelings at all.

On one hand, it was comforting to know that it was mutual. No longer a one sided love.

Now if only the circumstances were different.

"Tim please talk to me. I miss your sarcasm." He couldn't help but smile.

"Is that the only thing you miss?" He laughed as she blushed and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Do you think it was all the formula though? It wouldn't be the first time someone lied to our faces."

"It wasn't for me." He parked the car but held her hand to stop her from going out just yet.

"Sam, you have no idea how much restraint I had to place on myself to prevent myself from kissing you."

"But he orchestrated it -"

"The external parts yes, but what we experienced together...look at me and tell me you didn't feel anything." He held her hand the same way he did when he made her agree to keep their arrangement a secret.

"I did." She squeezed his hand back before they both leaned in for their first kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

_The story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss_

XXXXXXXXX

The end.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**This was inspired by Yennefer and Geralt's romance in the first season of the Witcher. Especially with how Yennefer struggles to understand if her love for Geralt is genuine or not (I won't spoil why, go watch it first). I even gave Sam some of Yennefer's dialogue (I won't say which part but its a sarcastic exchange). I also recommend reading this story with Jaskier's song "Her Sweet Kiss" in the background.**

**The Vampire Academy element is the necklace part. Like in the story, for it to work the coue should already have feelings for each other for it to work.**


End file.
